Two worlds Apart
by SonicWareInc.VP
Summary: My first fic. When Sonic rescues a hedgehog girl, he leaves her with his friend, Aaron. little does he know that a romance is sparked between the two, and a new enemy makes himself known. Contains OC's! chapt. 7 is now up! R&R and NO FLAMES, PLEASE!
1. Prologue How we met

Two Worlds Apart

Hi! How is everyone? Great? Good? Anyway, my username is , and this is my first fanfic made. It's called two worlds apart, and it's based on the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Anyways, I have created two characters that will mainly pop up in the fic, and just because I'm such a good sport about it, I will introduce them in the following prologue! Exciting, right? So now that you know what to expect, let's get down to business!

Oh, and one more thing……I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. STH IS OWNED BY SEGA.

* * *

* * *

Prologue-How we met

"The sky looks beautiful when the sun sets, huh?" a boy asked a tan hedgehog that was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, it does," the hedgehog replied. They were sitting on a rooftop in Station Square, watching the sun set.

As the boy snuggled next to his hedgehog companion, his hand in hers, the boy closed his eyes and let himself flashback.

FLASHBACK

_It was a clear night in Station Square. A boy was sleeping peacefully when he heard a couple of knocks on his door. At first, he just rolled over and went back to sleep. But then, the knocks grew louder. This caused the boy to jump up, and roll out of bed. "All right, I'm coming," the boy grumbled as he sleepily shuffled to his door. _

_When he answered the door, he was greeted by a very confusing sight; a blue hedgehog carrying what appeared to be another hedgehog in his arms, bridal-style. The hedgehog in his arms didn't look too good; in fact, he or she (from what the boy observed, it looked more like a female hedgehog from his point of view) looked really beat up and battered._

"_Sonic! What are you doing here at this time of day? Do you even know what time it is?" The boy asked._

"_Aaron, now is not the time for that, it's an emergency," the blue hedgehog replied. _

"_Ok, if you say so. Come in," The boy named Aaron said._

_Aaron stepped out of the hedgehog's way, and closed the door behind him as he entered his apartment room._

"_Who's this, Sonic? I haven't seen anyone like that around," Aaron asked as they laid the bruised and battered hedgehog on Aaron's living room sofa._

"_I don't know, but whoever got her like this sure was bent on leaving her for dead, that's for sure," Sonic replied._

"_Either that, or she really needs to be careful about who she dates," Aaron chimed in._

_The human and hedgehog stood there, surveying the poor, wounded hedgehog. She was a mess; her short-sleeved shirt had splatters of bloodstains, as well as on her arms, head, and legs. It was definite, she was severely injured._

"_Wait, I think I heard something come out of her," Aaron said. He leaned his head toward the hedgehog, and listened. He heard the faint breaths of the hedgehogs labored respiratory system._

"_Sonic, we got a live one on our hands," Aaron informed his blue hedgehog friend._

"_Whew,"Sonic breathed, "At least we know one thing about her now- she's tough."_

"_Alright, let's do this," Aaron said._

_And so, the two gathered some washrags, a bucket of water and some surgical bandages. Then, the human and hedgehog began to clean some of the dried blood off of the hedgehog's visible areas. However, they did not get her completely naked, as they were too modest to do that, and decided to let her use Aaron's shower to clean the rest of the blood off of her. Then, they bandaged whatever areas were visible on the hedgehog that was bleeding._

_They were making excellent progress, when both Aaron and Sonic heard a very loud bang on the door._

_A voice accompanied that bang, and it didn't sound jolly._

"_Aaron! Open Up! I know you're in there!"_

_Aaron gulped, then gathered his courage, and answered the door. A man that looked well into his 20's was standing in the doorway._

"_JUST WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING UP WAY PAST HOURS?" the man shouted at Aaron._

"_Seth, man, I-I can explain!" Aaron stammered. But before he actually could explain, the man named Seth stomped into Aaron's apartment, and spotted Sonic, still bandaging their hedgehog patient._

"_AND WHAT THE IN THE NAME OF CHAOS ARE YOU DOING?" _

"_Listen, man, calm down" Sonic said, "Aaron and I are just fixing up this girl. I found her out in the street! She could've been killed!"_

"_Freaks like her belong outside!"_

"_Take that back, now, or else." Aaron said, now in a deadly voice._

"_Or else what?"_

"_Or else THIS!" Aaron shouted._

_Aaron charged at Seth, shoulder rammed him to the ground, kicked him until he turned over, then got on top of him, sitting on his back. Then he took both of Seth's arms, and placed them on his back, holding them there._

"_Now, TAKE…THAT…BACK!" Aaron shouted, applying all his weight onto Seth._

"_OK, I TAKE IT BACK! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Seth screamed like a little boy being bullied. Upon hearing this, Aaron got up and off Seth. The caretaker of the apartment got up, dusted himself off, and pointed a finger at Aaron._

"_You just got lucky this time, you got that? Go ahead and fix your girlfriend. I'm outta here." And with that, he stomped out the door, slamming the door behind him._

"_Good riddance," Aaron said, "He deserved that. I try to do a good thing, and this is what I get."_

"_He needs better people skills," Sonic said, with a smirk._

_Suddenly, Sonic noticed the hedgehog girl slightly moving._

"_Aaron! Come see this!"_

_Aaron hurried over to where Sonic was, and sure enough, their hedgehog patient that they've been hard at work healing was starting to come around. Finally, her eyes slowly opened._

"_Mmm…where..am…I ?" She moaned. Her voice had a raspy sound to it._

""_You're in good hands," Aaron said to the hedgehog girl. She tried to raise her head, but the two just pushed her back down, gently. "You need your rest," they told her, "You're lucky to still live after all you've been through. You're pretty tough, we'll give you that."_

"_Who..Are..You..People?" The hedgehog girl painfully asked._

"_I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

"_And I'm Aaron, Aaron Kunai."_

"_Nice to meet you….Aaron and Sonic…I'm Evelyn…the…Hedgehog…."_

_The two people continued to care for her after that…_

END FLASHBACK

Author's note: how's that for a prologue, eh? Sorry if it was a little on the long side, but I had to describe what was going on, I just couldn't sit here and type out simple sentences.

Anyway, tell me what you think about the characters that appear here in the prologue, and if there's something that you want to talk to me about concerning this fic, please, don't hesitate to do so, I love to hear from you!

See you next chapter!

Sincerely,


	2. chapter 1 getting to know each other

Two Worlds Apart

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! here again! Anyway, here's the next chapter of TWA (Two Worlds Apart.) Remember to read and review!

Chapter 1: Getting to know each other

It was a couple of weeks since Sonic and Aaron rescued Evelyn, who was almost battered to death. Sonic, interested in the well-being of the hedgehog girl, came over to Aaron's apartment nearly every single day, just to check up on her current condition. Evelyn had recovered greatly, and almost all of the wounds that were inflicted on her had fully healed. Also, Seth, the landlord of the apartment, came over to check up on Aaron's guest.

"Hey, Aaron." Seth said when Aaron answered the door.

"Oh, it's you. Now what do you want?" Aaron said.

"Um...I'm sorry…for what happened the other day…"

"Now you listen to me. You really need to slow down, and think before you act man."

"Yeah…you're right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Anyway, how is she?"

"Come see for yourself."

Aaron led Seth to where Evelyn was, sitting on the living room sofa, talking to Sonic.

"Hey, Evelyn, you have another guest."

Aaron sat down next to Evelyn, and Seth sat down in one of Aaron's armchairs.

"Evelyn, Seth. Seth, Evelyn."

"Um…Hi." Seth said to the tan hedgehog.

"Hello, Seth. Nice to meet you." Evelyn acknowledged him. Her voice had recovered too; it had a luminous tone to it.

"Uh nice to meet you too… um…. How are you?"

"I'm doing great." The hedgehog girl replied.

"Evelyn came from the same place Sonic came from." Aaron informed Seth.

"Hmm….Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Anyway…"Seth began, "What were you and Sonic talking about, um… Evelyn?"

"About how I met Aaron," Sonic replied.

"Yeah," Aaron said.

"Really? I never heard this one before," Seth said, relaxing in the armchair.

"OK then, I'll tell you then," Aaron said.

"Well…..It started like this…."

_It was a beautiful summer night in Station Square. Everyone was going to take part in the "Blue Moon DJ Face-off," Which was like a battle of the bands, but with DJ's. The winning DJ would receive free turntable equipment to start their own DJ service._

_Sonic was one of the people going. He had nothing better to do; Dr. Eggman had officially quit his evil ways, and was now living comfortably as a senior citizen. Sonic was heading down towards Casinopolis, the cities' casino/ nightclub. He wondered if there were any good DJ's tonight…_

_He entered the casino, and sure enough, there were people letting loose to a mix that the DJ that was on stage was playing. _

_He sat down at the bar, and just stared at the packed dance floor. He wanted to take part, but being a DJ meant standing still for LONG periods of time. Also, it meant learning how to mix, scratch, and everything else. He was sure that he didn't have that kind of patience. _

_When the end of the mix reached his ears, he listened._

"_Give it up for DJ Black Volt everyone!!! DJ Black Volt!!!" The announcer's voice rang out._

_Sonic continued to watch, the crowd was going wild. Whoever DJ Black Volt was, he or she was really good. _

"_And now, get ready to welcome…."The announcer began, "DJ EXALTED 1!!!!"_

"_Hmm…DJ Exalted 1, huh? This should be good," Sonic thought to himself. However, his thought session was short lived._

"_SONIC! THERE YOU ARE!!!"_

"_So much for being by myself tonight…" Sonic thought._

_Amy Rose, Sonics' number one fan, came rushing up to meet him._

"_Sonic!! I was looking all over for you!" Amy said cheerfully._

"_Well, I'm here," Sonic replied._

"_Want to dance?" Amy asked._

"_Ahh…Sure..." Sonic groaned._

"_Yay!! Let's go!"_

_Amy grabbed Sonics' hand, and tugged him over to the dance floor. "At least I get to see who this DJ Exalted 1 is…" Sonic thought._

_They made their way to the front of the packed dance floor, and Sonic got his chance. _

_A boy, no less than 16 years old, was scratching away on the turntable. His headphones were around his neck, and he was busy selecting more records to mix._

"_Hmm...Not bad for a guy like him," Sonic thought, "I wonder if his mom would mind him being a DJ… He wouldn't have to go to school…"_

_His thoughts again were interrupted by Amy. "Sonic! Let's request something! Please?" She asked him, her eyes full of plea._

"_Oh…OK." Sonic replied._

_They made their way to the DJ, who instantly was alert. "What can I do for you guys?" The boy asked the hedgehog couple._

"_We would like to request something," Amy said._

"_Ok…You want a mix or just a single record?"_

"_Um…"_

"_You know what? I think I got the perfect thing for both of you." The boy said suddenly. He held up two records, for the hedgehogs to see._

"_What do you think?"_

"_Yeah…let's go with those!"_

"_OK. I'll put them on."_

"_Thank you."_

"_No, thank you"_

_As the boy scratched, mixed, and cut the song to an end, He put Sonic and Amy's mix on the turntable. Then he spoke into the microphone._

"_Hey everyone. How are you feeling tonight?"_

_The crowd roared. They were definitely having a good time._

"_That's what I like to hear! OK I got a special request from these two hedgehogs, so I'm going to play it. You guys ready?"_

_The crowd roared back. They were ready, without a doubt._

"_OK….HERE…WE…GO!"_

_The opening beats of a Mexican samba was heard, then in-between that was another Mexican song, only this one was faster paced. The result was one high energy samba/tango mix._

"_C'mon Sonic!"_

_Amy and Sonic held hands, and twirled, dipped, and danced to the mix. By the time it was over, they were exhausted._

"_Yeah…This guy's awesome…" Sonic thought to himself as he and Amy recovered from the high energy mix._

"_How about a little cool down?" The boy asked the crowd._

_Again, the crowd roared. Even when they were exhausted from dancing to a high energy samba/tango mix, they still had energy to go around, as if the turntable and the mixes played were their life force, their mechanical, musical fountain of youth._

"_Ok…here it comes, then."_

_The boy set one record on the turntable. This time, the opening beats of Love and Rockets' "So Alive" were heard._

_Sonic and Amy were sitting at the bar, now a little tired out, since half their energy had recovered._

"_Wow, Sonic. I never knew you can dance like that!"_

"_Same here."_

_The pair looked at the still-packed dance floor. Apparently, the boy was still going strong._

"_You know what?" Sonic said, "I hope he wins this. He has a bright future ahead of him."_

"_Me too," Amy said, smiling. _

"And did you win, Aaron?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow…Just wow…."

Evelyn had been listening to the story, interested. "Wish I knew how to DJ," she said.

"If you want, I'll teach you," Aaron offered.

"OK."

"So, Evelyn," Sonic said, changing the subject, "How did you get here?"

"Um…..I don't know, actually."

Aaron was now intrigued. "You mean that you don't remember?"

"Um…I guess you can say that…."

"It's ok, Evelyn," Aaron said, putting an arm around her "You'll remember soon enough. I know it!"

They continued to chat about old times, and Seth had now gotten used to Evelyn. He no longer thought of her as a freak, as he thought when he first saw her that night, but now as a friend of Aaron's. He later decided that any one that was a friend of Aaron's was a friend of his.

Author's note: Yep, another doozy of a chapter, courtesy of yours truly! Anyway, if this chapter is too long, there's a reason for that, and it's the same reason I had when I written the prologue. This is how the rest of the fanfiction will be from now on. I'm sorry, but the last time I tried to publish this, my ideas had mud kicked on them, and I was forced to start again, from scratch.

Another thing, I don't own any of the songs that appeared in this chapter. They all belong to their respective artists.

Sincerely,


	3. Chapter 2 love unfolds

Two Worlds Apart

Author's Note: Hey everyone, it's me again, back with another chapter. This time, it gets a little bit intimate with our main OC's (All male readers that can't stand reading this kind of stuff, please wait until next chapter, as I'll be introducing the main villain of this fic. However, if you are a male reader, and you can stand this, then by all means, read on). Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Love unfolds

It was now a couple of months since Aaron and Sonic nursed Evelyn back to health. She was graciously accepted into Aaron's apartment, and had made many friends, including Amy Rose, Sonics' so-called girlfriend. Aaron had taught her many things, like playing guitar and Dj'ing. They were beginning to even go out on dates with each other. It was the beginning of what was to be a comfortable relationship.

Aaron was sitting at his laptop computer, checking his e-mail messages, when he suddenly noticed a new, unread message. He opened it, and read it.

"Hey Evelyn" Aaron called, "Come and see this!"

"What is it, Aaron?" Evelyn asked.

"It's a message from Sonic!"

"Read it!"

Evelyn glanced over Aaron's shoulder, and read the message with him:

_Hey Aaron and Evelyn!_

_ I was wondering if you guys would be interested in coming to the Station Square Bistro for our double date this Saturday._

_Yes, you heard that correctly, DOUBLE DATE!!!! Anyways, reply if you're interested!!!_

_Your bud,_

_Sonic T. Hedgehog_

_(P.S. If you're wondering who my date is, you're just gonna have to find out!!! See you there!)_

"Should we?" Aaron asked Evelyn.

"Yeah, we should. I can't wait to see who his date is!"

"Now that you mention it, I am a little curious..."

Having agreed, Aaron typed his reply:

_Hey Sonic,_

_We'll meet you there. Can't wait to see your date!_

_Aaron and Evelyn_

Aaron sent the reply, and logged out of his E-mail account. A couple of seconds later, a phone icon flashed on his screen. He clicked on it, and his webcam activated. In a rectangular window, a woman that looked well into her 40's appeared. She was wearing a camo printed army uniform.

"Mom! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, son" the woman replied, smiling.

Aaron was smiling as well. He hadn't seen much of his mother lately. His mother was sent on a top-secret military operation for the Guardian Unit National, also known as G.U.N.

Where she was assigned to and what the operation was all about were unknown.

"So, how are things over there?"

"They're going well, son. I might be coming home soon!"

At the sound of these words, Aaron's smile widened.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"All right! I'll see you then!"

"Ok son. I'll see you also."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye."

The window disappeared from the screen, and Aaron felt even happier that his mother was finally coming home.

Evelyn came back into the living room, where Aaron was at his laptop, still smiling gleefully.

"Well, you're in a good mood!"

"Yeah, sure am!"

"What is it?" Evelyn asked, sitting down next to Aaron on the sofa.

"I just got off the phone with my mom, and she might be coming home soon!"

"Oh, great! That's good to hear, Aaron! I'm happy for you!" Evelyn said, now smiling with Aaron "I can't wait to meet your mother!"

"Yeah, neither can I!"

Evelyn wrapped her arms around Aaron and hugged him, with her head on his left shoulder. She had gotten used to the boy, and was now seeing him as more than her caretaker. She now saw him as a boyfriend, a human one at that.

As they snuggled, Aaron's mind was still focused on his mother's homecoming. He hadn't seen his mother since a couple of weeks ago. Whenever she came home, it always made him happy.

Also, he was thinking about Evelyn. Ever since he met her that night in his apartment, nursing her back to health with Sonic, he felt that she was his responsibility, his pet project. But now, it was more than that…

Aaron Kunai never had a girlfriend before. Despite his best efforts with the local girls, he only ended up at the same dead end with each of them. It was always the same problem; they thought that he didn't want to commit. The truth was because of what he was-a hero. He was there when Station Square was under attack, helping out Sonic whenever he needed it. He didn't understand why they thought that way about him, but now,it didn't matter to him at all. He knew that Evelyn was his……

"Hey Aaron, want to jam with me?"

Aaron was suddenly thrust back into the real world. "Um, yeah. Let's go!"

The pair picked up their guitars, and began to play. As they played, Aaron and Evelyn were smiling, at what they realized, and at what was going to be….

Authors note: Okay, I know that it was a little bit shorter thatn what you expected, but that's how it goes with me-I might write a three-page chapter (God forbid) and write a 1-page chapter after that. It all depends on what ideas come to me at the time, and how I think of arranging them in terms of details. Anyway, R&R, and I'll be writing the next chapter real soon! Also, get ready, for I'll be revealing the main villain of this fic in the next chapter!!

Sincerely,


	4. Chapter 3 Danger Unwinds

Two Worlds Apart

Author's Note: Hey eveyone, here again! This is it, the moment you've been waiting for, the main villain of this fic! Enjoy!

Chapter 3-Danger Unwinds

On the other side of the world, or preferrably a short train ride away, lies the Mystic Ruins. The Mystic Ruins is a tourist site, also known for the many expeditions held over there. It seemed that there were so many mysteries surrounding this place in particular, mysteries that were just waiting to be discovered, like the ruins hidden deep into the jungle,the remains of an ancient civilization. This was the closest place to actually view Angel Island, a floating island just above the Mystic Ruins. However, not all the scenery of the Mystic Ruins was harmless and mysterious. There was something, deep in this sacred land, that was dormant for now, but would soon rise up, and threaten this entire world…..

"GOTTEN AWAY?! HOW COULD SHE HAVE GOTTEN AWAY?" A hedgehog yelled at another hedgehog that was wearing a white lab coat and safety goggles. The first hedgehog looked more like a robotic hedgehog, among other things, but he was not Metal Sonic; dark sunglasses covered his eyes like a visor, his quills had see-through windows at the middle to the end of each one, giving a view of blinking lights, moving cogs, and other little gadgets inside him. His skin was a mix of silver and black. His hands looked more like metal claws; it seemed as if he could grab something, and do serious damage to it. His legs and feet looked more like Metal Sonic's, but his feet were outfitted with gray shoes with three claws on the tips of them.

"B-But sir, W-We d-d-don't know much about this p-p-planet! H-h-how are we supposed t-to f-f-find her, in all of this mess?" The second hedgehog timidly questioned the first hedgehog. This hedgehog was different; he wasn't a robot, like the other hedgehog. He had a light cyan skin to him all around. He was wearing a white lab coat with safety goggles covering his eyes.

"Well then, Dexter, don't you have anything that can look for her?" the robot hedgehog questioned the other hedgehog, with a deadly, tyranic tone in his voice.

"W-w-well, um, sir….I-i-i- have a land scout ready to be deployed, sir…" the cyan hedgehog replied, still with a note of timidness in his voice.

"Well…DEPLOY IT THEN!!!!!!" The robotic hedgehog roared at the cyan hedgehog.

"V-v-very w-w-well, sir Magi, v-very well.."

As the cyan Hedgehog stumbled out of sight, the robotic hedgehog sat down on his throne, and looked out a magnificent window, with the whole view of Mystic ruins, and some of the skyscrapers of Station Square for him to see. The bright sunlight from outside reflected off his dark, sunglassed visor.

"You think you can run from me,huh Evelyn? We'll see about that….my darling."

As he thought about this, he laughed an evil, sneering laugh, a laugh that seemed to echo around his throne room, and out into the open air. The source of the laughter was coming from a stone castle, carved into the shape of its tyranic owner, deep in the jungles of the Mystic Ruins.

Author's Note: Well? What do ya think? He sure is evil, huh? Yes, he's an OC too, and Yes, he's the Dr. Eggman for this fic. And Yes, Dr. Eggman will show up some way or another in this fic, I promise it!!

Sincerely,


	5. Chapter 4 From a Date to a Food Fight

Two Worlds Apart

Author's Note: Hey everyone! here again! This time we see our main villain in action (or a couple of his goons, at least). Enjoy!

Chapter 4- From a Date to a "Food Fight"

Today was Saturday, the day of the double date. Aaron and Evelyn were excited for tonight, for they knew that they were going to have a fun time with Sonic and his "mystery date." Ever since Aaron received Sonics' E-mail, he and Evelyn were very curious about whom Sonics' date could possibly be.

"Do you think it's Amy?"

"I hope it is!"

"Why?"

"So sonic would stop hiding over here, and so Amy would stop bursting through my door every single time Sonic comes over here to hide!"

"What? Amy bursts through your door, just because she thinks Sonic's hiding here?"

"Ask Amy about it. She'll tell you!"

"I'll be sure to!"

Both Aaron and Evelyn were laughing at this.

--MEANWHILE, AT MAGI'S HIDDEN CASTLE--

"Sir! The land scouts are ready," Dexter informed Magi, who was sitting on his throne, once again looking out the one-way window.

"Yes, now deploy them, please."

"At once, sir!"

The white lab coat-wearing hedgehog quickly dashed out of his masters' sight. He exited the throne room, and pressed a button that was on a rectangular panel mounted on a wall next to a steel door. The doors opened, and the hedgehog got inside the elevator. He pressed another button, and the elevator quickly went down as soon as it came up. The steel doors opened again, and the hedgehog got out. The room he entered was like that of a lab. However, glass tubes filled with differently colored liquids and strange-looking platforms looking more like giant open claws occupied this room. Inside the liquid-filled glass tubes were strange-looking robots, held in place by several cables inside the tubes. Monitors on the base of the tubes gave information on that robot in particular. Below those tubes was an open claw platform. The hedgehog pulled a lever on the base of one of the claw platforms, and the liquid inside the glass tube above it began to drain. As the liquid drained, an alarm bell sounded, and a green light lit up on one part of the glass tubes' base.

As the liquid was still draining, the hedgehog did the same thing to some of the other glass tubes. Their liquids drained, and the green lights on their bases lit up. As soon as all the liquid drained from the glass tubes, their captives were completely dried, but still held captive by the cables. The hedgehog pressed a red button on the claw platforms, and the cables retracted from their captives. After that, another platform rose up from the claw platforms, and carried the robots down from their tubular cells. The robots then stepped off the claw platforms, and stood like soldiers at attention. They looked a lot like Magi himself, save for the fact that they were different colors; red, yellow, blue, and green. They also had dark, sunglasses-like visors covering their eyes. However, pairs of glowing red pupils were visible behind them. They all had different features as well; the red robot had a sword for a right arm, and a shield for the left, the yellow 'bot had a cannon for both arms, the blue one a pair of long sickle-like claws, and the green a pair of boxing gloves, with a bandanna on its head, a article of clothing that the other robots did not have.

When Dexter saw the robots stand at attention, he pulled out a walkie-talkie, and pressed the intercom button.

"Sir, land scouts are awaiting orders."

"Roger that."

A couple of seconds later, a large T.V. screen descended from the ceiling. The screen flashed, and Magi's face appeared.

"Ahem, testing….testing…." Magi's voice rang out "Attention land scouts! You are all here today, to hear your mission briefing."

As soon as he said those words, a picture of Evelyn came up, replacing Magi's face.

"Behold!" Magi continued, "It's a hedgehog girl!"

The robots' eyes glowed a deeper shade of red, as if they were taking in the image.

"Now this girl," Magi continued, "is absolutely vital to my plans!"

The T.V. screen then split into two segments; Magi's face on one side, Evelyn's picture on the other.

"Your mission this time," Magi continued once more, "is to capture this girl, and bring her to me!"

The robots struck fighting poses, as if they understood their objective.

"And remember," Magi said, in a deadly tone, "Failure…is not an option. That'll be all! "

After Magi had briefed them, Dexter pressed a button on his walkie-talkie, and a hole opened up in the ceiling.

The robots formed a single-file line, activated their jet boots, and flew into the hole and out of the castle's head section.

"Let's see you run from this, Evelyn," Magi said as he watched his scouts depart. He then sat back into his throne, and ordered his lackey to bring him some refreshment.

--MEANWHILE, AT THE STATION SQUARE BISTRO--

Wow, nice place," Evelyn said as she and Aaron stepped through the golden doors leading to the bistro. The inside had a classy, upper-class feel to it. People in dinner suits and dresses were talking away about their riches and whatnot. The pair spotted Sonic, and a pink hedgehog that they recognized in an instant. They both hurried over to their table.

"Hey guys!" Aaron said as he gave Sonic their secret handshake and as Evelyn hugged Amy.

"So she's your date?!" Aaron asked Sonic, surprised.

"Yup. She is."

"But why, Sonic?" Evelyn asked,"I thought that you always ran away from Amy?"

"Well," Sonic began, "Amy and I had a little talk a week ago, right around the time we rescued you."

"Yeah," Amy began, "Sonic told me all about it, and this made me realize that I've been a little too crazy with chasing Sonic, and getting in his way, so we've gotten together and hit it off!"

"Yeah," Sonic chimed in, grinning. "_Officially." _

The three hedgehogs and human talked amongst themselves about how they went about their lives when they heard a couple of people screaming. The wide window next to the door had broken, and the land scouts stormed into the bistro, no doubt looking for Evelyn.

The yellow robot spotted her, and started to charge directly at her.

"HEY!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Aaron roared, and drew a sword from the scabbard strapped to his back, and jumped in front of Evelyn. The land scout fired one of its cannons, and with one swift sword swing, Aaron deflected the resulting blast. More people screamed, and ran for cover. It was complete pandemonium.

Sonic was locked in combat with the green robot, and apparently he had the upper hand against it. The two combatants fought fiercely, but then the blue scout went to the green ones' aid. Seeing this, as he had defeated the yellow land scout, Aaron rushed over to aid his hedgehog friend. But before he did, he told Amy to defend Evelyn. She accepted this task, and Aaron was off as fast as he saw the danger his friend was in.

As Sonic dodged both blue and green scouts' attacks frantically, Aaron delivered a jump slash to the green scout. The scout was then roundhouse kicked by Sonic, and the scout stumbled, and tripped over Aaron's foot.

"Thanks, man! I owe ya one!" Sonic said as he axe kicked the blue scout straight on its head, creating a huge gash in its head. The scout stumbled, and Sonic delivered a finishing blow to it, putting the scout out of commission permanently. The green scout got up again, but was soon dealt with as Aaron gave the scout a finishing stab, right through its chest. Its red glowing eyes flickered feebly, and soon faded.

Meanwhile, Amy was combating the red scout with her hammer, but not having much luck. Noticing this, Sonic and Aaron soon rushed to her aid, but before they did that, they decided to try out something….

"Ready Sonic?" Aaron asked.

"Born ready. Let me have it!"

Sonic jumped and curled up into a ball. In what seemed like a fraction of a second, Aaron raised his sword, and with all his strength, hit Sonic with the flat of his blade, as if Sonic was a baseball, sending the blue blur towards the red scout, careening into it, knocking the scout off his guard, and allowing Amy to make an "impression" on the scouts face, knocking its head clean off its body. The eyes faded, and the body dropped to the floor.

"Thanks, Sonic and Aaron," Amy said with relief "what would I have done without you guys?"

"Would've been a goner, that's for sure." Aaron said. "You okay, Evelyn?"

"Yeah," Evelyn said. "I'm fine."

"Better get out of here," Sonic said, pointing towards the news vans pulling outside.

And so, the quartet made their sneaky exit. However, the heads if the defeated scouts were not defeated yet. They detached themselves from their bodies, all except the red one, as it already have been detached from its body, and stealthily followed the quartet until they gotten to the apartment. Then, the heads activated their small afterburner propulsion systems, and began to make the journey back to their master's castle.

--A SHORT WHILE LATER, AT MAGI'S CASTLE--

"Sir, the scouts have returned, but…"

"They don't have the girl, right?" Magi finished, while looking over blueprints of something.

"Uh, y-yes sir," Dexter stammered"but the scout heads are back."

"Well, replay their recordings."

"Yes sir."

The two hedgehogs watched the footage of the quartet walking back to the apartment when Magi noticed something, and ordered Dexter to pause. The footage paused, showing the quartet in a half-step towards the apartment.

"Those two hedgehogs and that one human…" Magi began, "They were with her throughout the last few scenes. Could they be her…._guardians_?"

"Um, it's a possibility sir."

"That'll be all, Dexter. Replace the bodies of these scouts. They deserve it."

"At once, sir," Dexter replied, and rushed back to the lab.

Magi once again sat upon his throne, still replaying the sight of those two hedgehogs and human guarding her.

"Guard her well, pathetic hedgehogs and human, guard her well…."

As he thought this, he stared out the window for a long time, planning what was to come for this pathetic world, the world in which would soon be his…..

Author's Note: What a fight, eh? You know, I always like music to accompany any action scene I do in this fic, and the song playing in my mind was "Misirlou" by Dick Dale and the Deltones. However, that's just me. Anyway, R+R, and I'll see you next chapter!

Sincerely,


	6. Chapter 5 Evelyn

Two Worlds Apart

Author's Note: Okay, now we're getting into the more serious stuff here on TWA. This time, we find out the exact reason why Magi wants Evelyn so badly. As always, R+R!!

(Oh, and one more thing, there's a Sonic 3 and Knuckles reference in this chapter-see if you can find it! If you can't or haven't played S3&K before, don't worry about it; I'll explain at the end. Enjoy!)

Chapter 5-Evelyn's Secret

The quartet made their way back to Aaron's apartment. The events of the night were still on their minds.

"Aaron, those things were them!" Evelyn said suddenly "Those were what was chasing me before I came here!"

"Well, that explains it," Aaron replied.

"Looks like you have a lot of fans," Sonic said, sitting next to Amy.

"Evelyn," Amy began, "is there something that they're after?"

Evelyn froze. They had her cornered. Now was the time to come clean.

"Y-yes," Evelyn said apprehensively.

She reached into the neck opening of her shirt, and pulled out what appeared to be a green diamond attached to a black rope chain.

"Wow, that's pretty," Amy said.

"What is it, exactly?" Aaron asked.

"This," Evelyn began, "Is a shard of a super emerald."

"A…super emerald?" Sonic asked, "I never heard of a super emerald before. What is it, exactly?"

"Well," Evelyn began," It's a rare gem that's only found where I came from."

Aaron was curious. "What does it do, exactly?"

"It has a lot of power inside it. Have you ever heard of the seven chaos emeralds?"

"Yeah," Sonic, Amy and Aaron replied in unison.

"Well, let's just say that they are no match for these types of emeralds. Even this shard is more powerful than all seven chaos emeralds."

"Wow…." Amy said, at a loss for words.

"Ditto," Aaron and Sonic said, one after the other.

"So let me get this straight," Aaron began, "That shard contains more power than all seven chaos emeralds combined?"

"Yes."

"So," Aaron began, after some careful thought, "if one super emerald shard can be more powerful than all seven emeralds….."

"…Then one super emerald would still be more powerful than all seven emeralds…"

"…And if one super emerald is more powerful than all seven emeralds…."

"All seven super emeralds are even more powerful than all seven chaos emeralds," Sonic concluded, a tone of concern in his voice.

"Exactly," Evelyn said.

"So," Amy began, after some careful thought, "That super emerald must have brought you here by chaos control!"

"Chaos control?"

"It's when you use an emerald's power to teleport anywhere," Sonic explained.

"Oh, I see."

"But why would a couple of robots want you just for that one shard?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Maybe," Evelyn began "because of Magi."

"Who?" Sonic, Amy and Aaron asked in unison.

"Magi," Evelyn replied "He's an evil tyrant who wants to rule the world."

"Kinda reminds me of a certain someone," Sonic said.

"Who?"

"Eggman," Aaron replied. "He used to be Sonics' enemy."

"Yeah," Sonic said "but we're cool now. He retired."

"Okay, but what about this Magi?" Amy asked.

"What about him?"

"You said that chaos control brought you here, right? If chaos control brought you here, that must mean that it brought Magi here, too!"

Evelyn suddenly looked apprehensive. "I guess you're right."

"Don't worry, Evelyn," Aaron reassured her "You got me, Sonic and Amy here by your side. We'll protect you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, no fooling!"

"Thank you."

Evelyn leaned on Aaron and hugged him. She knew that he was telling the truth. She knew that she could trust Aaron and his friends.

The quartet stayed up until midnight, talking and having a good time. However, they knew that they weren't alone now for the enemy that Evelyn had told them about was on the rise. However, they weren't going to let that scare them so easily. If Magi was going to try and take Evelyn from them, He would have to go through Sonic and his friends first….

Author's note: Now that's a short chapter! Anyway, the reference I was talking about was the super emerald. In S3&k, they were also emeralds you had to collect, in addition to the seven original emeralds.

All cleared up? Good. See you next chapter!

Sincerely,


	7. Chapter 6 Welcome home, Mom!

Two Worlds Apart

A/N: Hey everyone, here again, this time with chapter 6 of TWA. In this chapter, I have incorporated an idea I had ever since I came up with the idea of this fanfic. See if you know what it is! If you don't know, as always I will fill you in at the end of the chapter. R+R please and enjoy!

Chapter 6- Welcome Home, Mom!

Today was a sunny day in Station Square. Aaron and Evelyn were walking hand in hand en route to Station Square Records, the cities' recording studio and music store. Today was the day that Sonics' band, the Blue Quills, were having their weekly jam session. The Blue quills were made up of Sonic, Shadow, Aaron, Tails and Knuckles. They were a very talented group, with several albums under their belts. They made their way to the music store, and went inside.

They made their way past the stacks and shelves of CD's, records, and instruments, and to the back of the music store, where the recording studio was.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" Aaron said as he entered the studio. The other band members were tuning their instruments; Tails was warming up on a keyboard, Knuckles was sitting at a drum set, hitting random drums and cymbals, Shadow was tuning his bass and plucking strings and Sonic was tuning his guitar and doing the same thing as Shadow.

They all looked up from what they were doing and greeted Aaron and Evelyn, Aaron introducing Evelyn to the rest of the band.

When the band was done warming up, Sonic turned to the rest of the group.

"Ok, guys" Sonic said "We only got one week until we start recording again, so we might as well get the hang of things, and start practicing our new songs."

The rest of the band nodded. They took their jam sessions seriously, as if they were really recording for one of their albums.

"Ok," Sonic said, "What song should we do first, guys?"

"Maybe Plan of Attack?" Tails suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Aaron agreed.

"Okay, let's get started then!

Knuckles counted off, and then the band began to play the intro to Plan of Attack.

Sonic grabbed the mic, and began to sing:

_Tell me, General, where do we go from here?_

_Has the war been won?_

_Then why are we still here,_

_And why do I still have my gun?_

_The Enemy's retreating, back where they came,_

_I had enough of this deadly game_

_(Chorus) I'm confused, I don't know, and I don't care_

_All of these feelings with my platoon that I share_

_Are we gonna go with this plan of attack,_

_Or are we done? (2x repeat)_

Aaron jumped up and down as he played his guitar with the attitude and style someone playing guitar would have as Sonic prepared for the next verse:

_The cannons are primed,_

_Our swords are drawn,_

_What are we waiting for?_

_(Repeat chorus)_

The band went into a jamming overdrive, and then the song ended.

After that song, the band jammed out to other songs, such as one called "The Finish Line," a song called "When the Levee Breaks," in which the drums Knuckles played echoed as he hit them, and a jazzy one called "Chaos Control Freaks," in which Aaron played his guitar like a maniac, strumming random chords near the end.

After a day of jamming, it was time to go. The band packed up their instruments, and went back to their dwellings.

Aaron and Evelyn went back to their apartment, hand in hand. When they walked through the door, a pleasant surprise awaited Aaron.

"Mom!"

The woman smiled, and held out her arms as Aaron hugged her. It felt really good to hug his mother again, after being forced to wait several long months.

"Welcome home, mom," Aaron said as he still maintained the embrace.

"Mmm…thank you, son."

After that, the pair sat down with her, and talked about what happened while she was away, such as how Evelyn came to live with Aaron.

As they talked, Aaron was still smiling. This indeed was the perfect ending to a perfect day…..

A/N: Okay, if you guessed that the concept was a band, you're right. Secondly, I don't own "When the Levee Breaks." That belongs to Led Zeppelin. Thirdly, "The Finish Line," "Plan of Attack," and "Chaos Control Freaks" are somewhat owned by me.

Oh, and before you ask, yes, I suck at making song lyrics, and song construction. At least I tried…..

Anyway, see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7 Guitar lessons and Gangsters

A/N: Hey everyone, it's me again! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, it's just that I had quite a bit of writer's block, and I had some stuff to do…well to make it up, here's the next chapter of TWA!

And as always, **I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. STH IS OWNED BY SEGA.**

Chapter 7- guitar lessons and gangsters

There was a knock on the door of Aaron's apartment. Evelyn answered it, and saw a young rabbit girl no less than eight years old holding a guitar, with a chao hovering beside her.

"Can I help you?" Evelyn asked.

"Um, Is Mr. Aaron there? I have guitar lessons with him today," the girl rabbit replied, shyly looking at the ground.

"Why yes he is, sweetie," Evelyn replied, "Come on in."

Evelyn led the rabbit and chao duo into the apartment. The rabbit girl sat on the sofa, and put the guitar strap around her shoulder, while the chao landed beside her.

"I'll go get Aaron, sweetie. You just stay there, ok?"

"Ok," the rabbit girl replied, smiling.

"Nice kid," Evelyn thought as she headed out the door and to the next apartment. She knocked on the door, and a voice said "Come in, the door's open!"

Evelyn opened the door and stepped inside. There, she found Aaron and his mother sitting at a table, now looking at who came in.

"Aaron, a girl is here to see you. She has guitar lessons today."

"Oh, I forgot about that! Better get over there!" Aaron replied "Well, see you later mom!"

"Ok son. Have a good time!"

Evelyn led Aaron out of the apartment, and into his own apartment, where he found the rabbit girl and her chao sitting patiently on the sofa.

"Hello there Cream" Aaron greeted the rabbit girl, "and hello to you, Cheese!"

The chao named Cheese gave a happy "Chao!"

"Ok, so are we ready for today's lesson Cream?"

"I'm very excited, Mr. Aaron!"

"Ok," Aaron said, smiling as he picked up his guitar, and tuned it. The rabbit girl did the same.

"Okay, so can you tell me where we left off, Cream?"

"Um….is it the part about this?" Cream asked, strumming each string once, then going up and octave.

"Good job" Aaron beamed. Cream smiled.

"Ok," Aaron said, now the next thing I'm going to teach you is how to strum chords. Do you know what a chord is, Cream?"

Cream thought for a moment. "Um….is it the rope that has a plug on the end of it?"

Aaron laughed. "No Cream, that's different. What I'm talking about is this" Aaron strummed two strings at once. "Now you try Cream!"

"Ok, Mr. Aaron!" Cream strummed two strings at once, much like Aaron.

Aaron beamed again. "Very good Cream! That's what's called a chord!"

Aaron then went on to show Cream different chords, occasionally making her and her chao companion giggle. As Aaron taught his student, Evelyn looked on while sitting next to him. She smiled and giggled with him and the rabbit and chao duo. While she did this, she suddenly visualized Aaron making a little child laugh…maybe, she thought, maybe he'll be a great father one day…

She was suddenly brought back to Earth by Aaron, who had said that he was going to take Cream back home. She waved good-bye to them as Aaron and the rabbit and chao duo walked out the door.

As they left, Evelyn returned to her daydream. She smiled at all the possibilities that came to her head…..Her and Aaron, playing with a little child, making it giggle, teaching it how to speak….

-MEANWHILE, ON THE CITY STREETS-

Aaron and Cream made their way to the train station to the mystic ruins. They were smiling and walking hand in hand. Cheese hovered about happily.

"So did you enjoy today's lesson Cream?"

"Yes I did, Mr. Aaron! Cheese enjoyed it too!"

"Well I'm glad that Cheese liked it" Aaron said, smiling. However, as soon as he said those words, he heard someone shout "FREEZE!" Then he heard Cream scream in terror.

Aaron turned around, and saw a man no more than 36 years old, holding the rabbit girl and the chao hostage, with her guitar case around the man's shoulder.

"You move, she dies! Now give me your wallet and tell your little friend to give her guitar to me!" The man barked at Aaron.

"Ok, man calm down….."

"HURRY UP!"

Aaron got his wallet out, and gave it to the man, who was about to rip it open, when suddenly Aaron kicked the man right where it hurt the most, and quickly disarmed the man of his gun, Then, Aaron unloaded the gun of its bullets, and threw the gun far out of the man's reach. Cream and Cheese then tore from the man's grip, got the guitar case back from his clutches, and then hid behind Aaron.

The man sank down to his knees. Aaron then kicked the man in the stomach, making him sink down on all fours. He then kneeled down to his level and took him by the head. "Don't you DARE lay a hand on my friend again you dirty, no good, bum!" Aaron growled in the man's face before punching him in the stomach at such a velocity that it made the man roll over in pain, then to add insult to injury, gave the man one final kick on the side of the head, making him cry out in pain. The man slowly rolled on all fours, and slowly crawled into a side alley.

"Good riddance," Aaron muttered to himself before turning to the frightened rabbit and chao. "Don't worry, he's gone now" Aaron said, giving the rabbit and chao a big hug "Are you guys ok?"

The rabbit and chao nodded, and the trio made their way to the train station.

"Ok, now don't forget to tell your mom that the next lesson will be next week! And practice, practice, practice!" Aaron said as he helped Cream get on the train. He then waved good-bye as he ran to catch up with the train, then seeing it off once he couldn't keep up with it. He then began the trip back to his apartment.

He was a couple of blocks away when he noticed that it was a little too quiet when he passed the spot where he and Cream were held up at. Suddenly, he felt someone attack him from behind!

Aaron dropped to the ground, but then rolled over and kick his attacker on his leg. Then he jumped to his feet and drew his sword. "Sneak attacking me now, are we?" Aaron growled as he pinned his attacker to the wall "You really need to…."

The feel of a gun against his head cut him off. He then heard a voice….

"Thought you can just take my victims away from me, did you?" It was the voice of the mugger he attacked.

"Hmmm, finally decided to call in back-up, huh?" Aaron thought to himself as he lowered his sword. The attacker suddenly punched Aaron in the gut, making him drop to his knees.

The attacker holding the gun against his head pushed the gun harder against his head "Well, it won't do you any good now" the man said, pure evilness in his voice. Suddenly, Aaron heard the man cry out in pain again, and quickly Aaron rolled out of the way as the man tried to take a shot at him, and quickly disarmed the man's lackey, beating the living snot out of him. He crumpled to the ground.

The man rolled over, and tried to find out who attacked him. Suddenly, a blue ball came straight at him, and knocked the gun out of his grasp again, leaving him to take another couple of hits by Aaron, making him drop to the floor again in defeat.

The blue ball unrolled itself, and Sonic the hedgehog was now standing there, waggling his index finger at the defeated attackers.

"Nice of you to drop in" Aaron said, hi-fiving Sonics hand. The two then ran from the side alley, and back to the apartment…..

A/N: Well, that's chapter 7 for ya! See you next chapter!

And don't forget: Only you can prevent gangster attacks!

Signed,


End file.
